Barbara Parker
|Voice Eng=Alexis Nichols |Age = 16}} 昨日の上映会でも発表しましたが、Twitter上でも改めまして。ハンナ、バーバラのフルネームはこちら！ 「ハンナ・イングランド」 「バーバラ・パーカー」 by @LWA_jp on Twitter is a character in Little Witch Academia, who is a student of the Luna Nova Magical Academy. She often accompanies Diana Cavendish and acts as her loyal friend and assistant, along with Hannah. Appearance Barbara is a girl of average stature. She has completely straight and waist-length black hair, teal eyes. Her eyelashes are highlighted in the lower part of her eyes and her eyebrows are a bit as thick as Hannah's. Her Luna Nova Academy standard uniform consists of a dark blue skirt and jacket with buttons in the center of the same color, a white shirt and ties underneath, along with a normal blue belt. She wears long socks of the same color as the jacket and dark brown shoes. In her prototype design, Barbara had dark brown hair instead of black. Personality Barbara is shown to be a very mocking girl, especially towards Akko and her friends, due to her incompetence with magic and her academic level in the school, in addition to being a friend of Diana, who also does not have a good relationship with her. As a result of their attitude, in "Don't Stop Me Now", she and Hannah help Akko negatively in the broom race by transforming theirs into shoddy carts to participate, since Akko could not fly with hers. Even when showing these bad qualities, she and Hannah have shown to be scared of the monsters or dangerous places to which Diana takes them, who thinks that they should give fear in fact and not the other way around. Also, while she and Hannah started off as sycophants towards Diana, the two gradually view the Cavendish as a genuine friend, which becomes evident in the events of Cavendish as they left devastated when Diana finally left the academy. After the events of Intelligence and Sensibility, Hannah and Barbara thank Akko for helping Diana return to Luna Nova Academy, something they admit that not even they could accomplish. Also, like Lotte, she is a fan of the Night Fall novels, although she's afraid of admitting it, as Hannah dislikes them. However, during the epilogue of Tree of Leaves, Barbara is seen openly reading and talking with Lotte about Night Fall, showing she's no longer afraid of admitting she's a fan of the novels. Abilities and Equipment Barbara, like all witches in the academy, has her own magic wand and flying broom. In the first short film, Barbara creates fireballs using flame magic to defeat the Ancient Dragon, though that only makes the dragon stronger due to its consumption of magic, and Akko mentions in ''The Enchanted Parade'' that Barbara is skilled in the art. In the TV series episode "Don't Stop Me Now", Barbara uses a spell that transforms Akko's broom into a scooter, mocking her inability to fly. In the manga series, Hannah and Barbara use magic to manipulate the trajectory of the ball in a volleyball game. Voice Actors |en=Alexis Nichols |pt_br=Ana Paula Martins |es_la=Bárbara Bustamante |fr_eu=Stéphanie Vondenhoff |de=Nina Witt»Little Witch Academia« erscheint auf Deutsch»Little Witch Academia«: Deutsche Sprecherin von Lotte Jansson bekannt |pl = Magdalena Krylik|it = Laura Cherubelli|es_eu = Melania Pérez}} Etymology * "Barbara" is derived from Greek βαρβαρος (barbaros) meaning "foreign". * "Parker" is a surname of English origin, derived from Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". "Parker" was also a nickname given to gamekeepers in medieval England. It is the 48th-most common surname in England. Within the United States, it is ranked as the 47th-most common surname. Trivia * Barbara's name, along with Hannah, is most likely a reference to and of fame (a very well-known American animation studio). ** Their surnames likely come from real life athletes and . * Barbara's Latin American voice actress has the same given name as her character. Similarly, both Hannah and her Brazilian voice actress have the same given name. * Barbara, Hannah and Jasminka share their voice actresses with one of the guests in the Samhain Festival: Hannah and Dorlin are voiced by Eri Nakao, both Barbara and Ural are voiced by Chinatsu Akasaki, and both Jasminka and Marjolaine are voiced by Reina Ueda. **Barbara also shares her voice actress with Ursula in the English dub, Alexis Nichols. See Also References Navigation es:Hannah y Barbara Category:Barbara Parker Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Luna Nova Academy